El Sello del destino
by Sibreka
Summary: Ella una chica común, él una deidad respetada y temida en el mundo ¿como pueden ambos caminos cruzarse al ser de diferentes mundos? una deidad siempre puede aprender más y esos inocentes ojos verdes borraran esa amargura y dolor que consume su alma por milenios. Un tributo, un sello de hace muchos años y un hilo rojo que el destino jugara para terminar de unir. *SyaoSaku* *EriTomo*


¡Hola! Sibreka reportándose en el fandom de CCS.

Antes que nada gracias por entrar a leer esta historia, normalmente no escribo para este fandom pero dado que el 23 de septiembre es el cumpleaños de mi comadre **Yoari Dank** subo esta historia como un regalo de cumpleaños para ella, según yo serán unos 6 capítulos pero podrían ser más o quizá un par menos depende de mi musa, el siguiente lo llevo en proceso, les pido perdón si no está en una época clara se supone que mas o menos es la época Edo en Japón pero habrá mezcolanza con la cultura china así que espero no les moleste.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo la historia.

* * *

 **-.- El sello del destino -.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuenta la historia que hace mucho años, cientos en realidad, una guerra entre humanos se desato en el mundo, todas las civilizaciones querían el poder para ellos mismos, peleaban, mataban, saqueaban, etc. Ni siquiera los niños se salvaban de esa sed de poder.

Un dia, un rey anciano pero no por ello con menos sabiduría, vio sus manos, estas estaban llenas de arrugas, temblaban por su avanzada edad, llenas de sangre, su espada se encontraba clavada en el piso y viéndose ya sin la fuerza suficiente para blandirla debidamente, miro a su alrededor y decidió que era momento de parar de una vez por todas.

Con decisión tomo su caballo y un par de hombres, cabalgaron por 4 dias y 4 noches enteras hasta la montaña mas alta. Ahí en la cima, se alzaba un templo, el más hermoso que jamás habría soñado, con solo verlo o adentrarse a sus cercanías emanaba un aura sobrenatural que le advertía tener cuidado o que se acercara bajo su propio riesgo. Este se elevaba sobre unos pilares hechos de plata, oro y bronce, todo tenia adornos de piedras preciosas y las paredes tenían grabados y símbolos que no comprendía bien, el veterano monarca se acercó a la entrada pero no puso un solo pie en el edificio pues no había recibido aún el permiso para ingresar, bajo el lodo que se formaba debajo de su persona se postro de rodillas y un pidió un favor al dios de la destrucción.

— ¡Oh gran señor Kuang Ti Lang! —Se inclinó de rodillas en el lodo junto a sus soldados y su cabezas tocaron el piso. — Vengo aquí a postrarme ante ti, para rogarte que salves a mi pueblo. —El eco golpeo las brillantes paredes del templo, resonando de un lugar a otro, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna. — ¡Gran señor de la guerra y la destrucción, te lo ruego! — Suplico nuevamente.

Repentinamente un camino de llamas azules comenzó a aparecer sin causa alguna, no había fuente alguna como velas o inciensos que lo provocaran, pero ahí estaba aquel fuego, ardiendo incansablemente como una señal de que podía ingresar al templo.

El anciano rey ordeno a sus hombres esperarle ahí mismo.

—Pero majestad, que hará si alguien le ataca. —Protesto su mejor guerrero.

— ¡A callar! —Lo reprendió enfurecido. — Son unos ingenuos si creen que alguien se atrevería a atacar a una divinidad.

— Le esperaremos aquí el tiempo que haga falta, vaya por favor. —Hablo el otro soldado.

El anciano asintió e ingreso al templo, por cada paso que este daba las llamas se encendían un paso a la vez y le mostraban donde ir, hasta que finalmente le guiaron a una cámara interna, las llamas se apagaron y una pilas enormes se encendieron a los lados, una escalinata se alzaba y suaves cojines de seda de un color tan rojo como la sangre se encontraban apilados pero no había nadie.

— " **¿Porque he de ayudarte humano?"** —Se escuchó una voz grave, profunda y llena de poder, sin esperar ni medio segundo el anciano rey volvió a postrarse en el suelo.

—Por favor, se lo ruego. Mi pueblo muere, soy ya un anciano y nada puedo hacer para protegerles en esta cruel guerra.

—" **Pero has luchado tantos años"** —Parecía burlarse aquella voz. — " **¿Por qué ahora?"**

—… —El monarca no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

—" **Levanta** **la cabeza"** —Ordeno aquella voz, a lo que este obedeció sin chistar, en la cima de la escalinata se alzaba una criatura, un lob veces más grande que él, de grandes ojos marrones que lo veían fríamente y poseía un pelaje que por las sombras parecía ser de color castaño, pero a la leve luz se notaba que en realidad era de un tono dorado similar al del amanecer cuando salía entre las montañas. —" **Responde** **humano ¿Por qué ahora?"** — El lobo no hacia movimiento alguno con su hocico pero esa voz brotaba de las paredes, era el simple poder de su voluntad la que se escuchaba.

—Mi gran deidad Kuang Ti Lang, he perdido todo en esta guerra, mi familia, mis hijos, mi querido nieto. —Sollozo. — Todo lo he perdido. —Bajo la mirada de nuevo

—" **Te** **he ordenado levantar la cabeza"** —Ordeno fuertemente, y aun bajo el yugo de la tristeza el rey obedeció. — " **Curioso, dices haber perdido todo pero antes de que te permitiese tocar mi recinto, has dicho que querías salvar a tu** **pueblo"** —El lobo se levantó y comenzó a bajar la escalinata con movimientos elegantes.

—Así es.

— " **Entonces basándome en lo que me has dicho hace menos de 30 segundos, no es a tu pueblo a quienes deseas salvar"** —El imponente animal comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del anciano.

— No, he pensado también en lo que esta guerra ha provocado, no quiero más muertes inocentes. —Indico estoicamente.

— " **¡MENTIROSO!"** —Las llamas se avivaron de forma impresionante y el anciano quedo intimidado, pues no quería desatar aún mas la furia de aquel ser. — **"Hueles a mentira, tu hedor te delata"**

— ¿Mi hedor? —El lobo comenzó a gruñir mostrando sus enormes colmillos, brillantes por devorarlo.

— " **Tu… "—** Callo un momento al sentir el miedo en el soberano. — **"Tu lo que deseas… es venganza"** —Se escuchó en un murmullo. — **"Quieres vengar a tu mujer, al querido nieto que perdiste, la familia que te fue arrebatada"** —Le saco en cara. — **"Quieres…. Quieres ver la sangre del que mato a tu familia manchando el piso ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!"**

— ¡SI! —Admitió el pobre mortal. — Si, quiero vengarlos. —Acepto derrotado.

— " **Quieres venganza… pero sin darte cuenta que tu también has matado, has separado familias, has dejado a nietos sin abuelos, a padres sin sus hijos, a hijos sin sus queridos padres"** —La cola del lobo se paseaba por la cara del hombre y rozaba su barbilla en una clara señal de burla. — **"Que asco me dan los humanos"** —Le dio un azote con su cola que lo mando de cara al piso, lastimándole en el proceso.

—Le ruego me disculpe mi señor, si le he hecho enfadar con mi solicitud yo… —Murmuro humildemente.

— " **No he rechazado tu solicitud… aun"** —El animal le vio de reojo y le dio la espalda volviendo a su suaves cojines y recostándose cómodamente. — **"Soy muy voluble, tampoco soy filántropo y no hago nada gratis y todo requiere un tributo ¿Qué me darás a cambio?"**

—Podría ofrecerle algunas tierras.

— " **No me interesa la tierra del mundo humano ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A OFRECER ESO?!"** —Los ojos del lobo se volvieron rojos.

—L-lo siento. —Se inclino totalmente avergonzado.

— " **Hoy me siento benevolente, asi que hagamos esto"** —Ofrecio Kuang Ti Lang. — **"Últimamente me aburro con facilidad, entréguenme una mujer"** —Declaro.

— ¿Una mujer?

— " **Cada cierto tiempo me darán una mujer como sacrificio. Ese será suficiente tributo por mi ayuda, yo bajare cada cierto tiempo por ella"**

— Yo…

— " **¿Lo tomas… o lo dejas?"** —Le dio un ultimátum.

—Lo hare, una mujer como sacrificio por su gran generosidad.

— " **Muy bien, yo, el dios de la destrucción Kuang Ti Lang detendré esta guerra"** —Informo haciendo que la palma del hombre brillara. — **"El primer tributo que me darás será… tu hija"**

— P-pero mi señor, ya le he dicho que…

— " **Se bien que te queda una hija viva, la quiero a ella"** —Ordeno. — **"El resto decídanlas ustedes, pero el primer tributo será esa joven llamada Yi Jie"**

— ¡Pero señor!

— " **Acabare solo esta guerra, ya que sería demasiado aburrido si no tengo más para destruir, despues de todo es mi naturaleza, el resto dependerá de ustedes mortales, que haya o no otra guerra. He dicho"** —Fue su última palabra antes de que estas se las llevara el tiempo y aquellas llamas desaparecieran junto con la criatura.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre miro su mano, ahí como burlándose de él, se encontraba una estrella de 8 puntas, un rashinban con distintos caracteres y los 4 puntos cardenales brillando en un color dorado, resignado salió cabizbajo del templo, sus hombres no se atrevieron a preguntar nada. Justo como prometió el dios, al día siguiente los líderes y jefes de aldeas en la guerra murieron, varios testigos dijeron haber visto una bestia enorme con forma de lobo, otras que habían visto un hombre, pero todos les había dicho lo mismo _**"esta guerra ya me aburrió**_ _"_ y desaparecía como el humo ante sus ojos.

A los días siguientes, aun llorando y rogando a su padre la joven Yi Jie fue entregada al dios de la destrucción, y ese sistema siguió vigente… hasta que llego ese dia, el dia que todo cambiaria drásticamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y nuevamente felicidades comadre, espero hayas pasado un cumpleaños genial y los disfrutes, a todos los demás lectores que leen esta historia gracias también, pronto traeré el capi 1 de este fic.

 ***Kuan Ti:** Es el dios chino de la guerra, pero aquí será el de la guerra y la destrucción por cosas mias y loqueras.

* **Lang:** Significa lobo, para mi seria "el gran lobo de guerra y destruccion" no se chino y no sé como formar palabras ¿pero me entienden no? xD

Nos vemos el siguiente capi.

 **Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán**

 **Sibreka**


End file.
